Estranho Amor
by Ywoolly
Summary: Não existe o certo ou errado para ninguém, isso é só uma convenção. É muito relativo o que é certo e o que é errado." Draco/Ginny


**Estranho Amor**

Chovia muito durante a noite em Londres. Não era algo de anormal, mas quando um homem corre pelas ruas, afundando o caro sapato em poças sujas e molhando-se totalmente com os pingos fortes que caíam tudo mudava de figura.

Ele corria porque sabia que não tinha muito tempo. Provavelmente poucos minutos. E, droga! Ele ainda estava tão longe! E sem varinha para poder aparatar! Merlin conspirava contra ele, só podia ser. Talvez ele conspirasse desde o momento que a pôs em sua vida.

---

_-O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele indagou com espanto._

_-Preciso de sua ajuda – os olhos castanhos dela imploravam diante dele._

_-_Você_ me pedindo ajuda? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha em um gesto típico._

_-Preciso que prepare uma poção. Não conheço ninguém mais que possa – cada final de frase ela respirava para recuperar o fôlego perdido ao vir correndo. – Você tem que me ajudar, por favor. Eu... Eu faço o que você quiser, Malfoy._

_-O que houve? – sua voz era indiferente ao sofrimento que havia na voz dela._

_-Envenenaram minha família. Eles estão em coma._

_Ele pensou por alguns segundos. Não que ele sentisse pena, mas seria um desafio para ele tal situação: toda uma família envenenada por algo desconhecido e somente ele pode ajudar... Realmente um desafio, e ele gostava de desafios._

_-Entre e me conte tudo – ele falou rapidamente._

_E ela entrou não somente em sua casa, mas em sua vida._

_---_

Merda! Porque ele tinha que ser um idiota e esquecer a varinha? Ele já estaria com ela há muito mais tempo.

Ele tinha tudo para odiá-la, mas tinha um único motivo para se apaixonar por ela. E esse único motivo venceu esmagadoramente os outros tantos para odiá-la.

Antes ele era apenas o mestre de poções e ela a ajudante que precisava da poção difícil que somente ele preparava, para que, assim, pudesse curar sua família em coma.

Suas pernas já estavam queimando mesmo que estivesse um vento frio àquela hora da noite. Por minutos ele correu, e logo estava entrando na rua de prédios antigos que ela morava. Ela morava no último da rua sem saída.

Quando ele entrou no prédio, todo molhado, o velho porteiro veio para reclamar.

-Ouça bem – ele pôs o dedo em riste. – Você só tem uma opção, me deixar subir. E eu não estou brincando. Vê isso? – ele mostrou sua marca negra. – Se não me deixar subir é o que vai acontecer com a sua cabeça.

O velho amedrontado deu passagem e Draco seguiu para as escadas.

-Não ouse interfonar e nem ligar para ninguém.

Era claro que o porteiro não ousaria desobedecer.

Por sorte, ela morava no primeiro andar. Pior seria se ele tivesse que subir dez andares depois de correr feito louco por mais de meia-hora.

Draco chegou ao 114 ofegante. Ele esmurrou a campainha. Pôde ouvir os passos dela dentro do apartamento. Algum deus pagão intercedera por ele e ela ainda estava ali. Ela atendeu a porta.

E a fechou assim que o viu.

-Ginevra, abra essa porta, por favor! Eu preciso falar com você. Você tem que me ouvir!

-Vá embora, _Malfoy_! – a menção do seu sobrenome veio como água fria. Há muito ela não se referia a ele assim.

-Preciso te explicar como as coisas aconteceram! E desde quando aconteceram. Acredite em mim. Abra essa porta – ele se deixou sentar com as costas apoiadas na porta fria. – Vamos apenas conversar.

Silêncio. Ele a ouviu destrancando a porta. E se levantou.

-Você terá cinco minutos – ela disse dando passagem para ele.

Ele entrou. Seriam os cinco minutos mais bem aproveitados de toda a sua vida.

-Você me enganou – ela o acusou.

-Eu _me_ enganei. Eu não queria nada com você, nunca quis, e te falo que se eu pudesse escolher, não escolheria sentir nada – ele desatou a falar rápido e intenso demais. - Mas eu sinto. Você... amoleceu meu coração, meu coração que nem eu mesmo sabia existir em mim ainda. E eu percebi isso, mas sabia que seria melhor te usar e te mandar embora depois, afinal, eu já tinha curado sua família e você já tinha me pagado por isso. Fui o...

-Pior de todos os seres – ela falou o que tinha na garganta.

-E me arrependo de não ter te contado o quanto eu te amo, e quanto eu preciso de você. Hoje, quando você foi lá em casa e viu aquele diário, não era para você ter visto. Você seria mais feliz sem saber o que sinto por você. Ginevra, eu não sou o melhor para você. Você não merece alguém que um dia já te quis ver morta e a todos que você ama. Mas, mesmo assim, eu te digo que se me quiser – o que eu espero sinceramente que você não queira – eu te farei feliz e te amarei com todo o meu sentimento. Se você me quiser, eu serei seu e nunca, nunca mais irei esconder nada de você.

Ele terminou aquele discurso como se tivesse saído de uma guerra. Derrotado. Humilhado. Nunca em sua vida havia revelado seus sentimentos, e quando se descobrira apaixonado pela sua assistente, ele também resolvera ser o melhor, principalmente para ela, que ele não revelasse tais sentimentos. Mesmo ele sabendo que ela já estava apaixonada por ele.

Draco esperou pela resposta de Ginevra, pedindo a qualquer força superior e divina que iluminasse a mente dela e a fizesse ver o erro que seria ficar com ele. Era tão bom quando eles ficavam só no sexo. Mas o problema é que quando passaram a fazer amor, era muito melhor. Pelo menos com o sexo ele não a fazia sofrer. Mas tudo nela era bom demais, inclusive e principalmente o sexo.

Ginevra estava de pé olhando-o. Os cinco minutos haviam ido embora há algum tempo. Seus olhos castanhos perfuravam os cinzas dele, querendo acreditar que seria o melhor para ambos se ela fosse embora. Mas ela sabia que não seria mesmo ela tendo escolhido ir embora até que ele chegasse ali feito um terremoto japonês, fazendo suas decisões desmoronarem.

Ela passou a língua nos lábios para umedecê-los, num gesto típico dela. Isso chamou a atenção de Draco, e em resposta ele virou sua cabeça, e ficou olhando para fora do apartamento, para a vista medíocre que se tinha dali, comparado ao apartamento que ele havia comprado somente para eles usufruírem do sexo. Ginevra o acompanhou com os olhos e ficou admirando a noite também.

---

_-Draco, essa vista é perfeita! – ela se debruçou no parapeito admirando a vista de Londres durante a noite._

_-Chega de sexo na minha casa. E na sua, bastou aquela vez. Resolvi que seria melhor termos um lugar para nos encontrarmos. Não gosto de poupar dinheiro, por isso escolhi essa cobertura. Tem uma boa vista e é bem ampla. Poderemos usufruir bastante dela – sua voz era gelada como sempre. Não havia emoção, embora por debaixo de sua voz – e pele – gelada, ele ardesse em chamas somente por vê-la ali._

_-Eu sei – ela falou brevemente com a voz mais baixa. – Não se preocupe que não virei aqui, a não ser quando combinarmos._

_-Ótimo. Assim não preciso lhe entregar as chaves. Agora, vamos esquecer esses pormenores e aproveitar a noite._

_-É tudo de que preciso._

_Eles estrearam a cobertura pela varanda. Fora uma noite inesquecível para ela. Enquanto ele dormia com a cabeça em sua barriga, ela acariciava os fios platinados. E ela disse as três únicas palavras que nunca deveria ter dito ou assumido em relação à Draco._

_---_

Ela o olhou procurando-o e ele retribuiu o olhar. Havia um pedido silencioso para que ela negasse. Mas ela havia tomado sua decisão. Se ele podia assumir que a amava, ele poderia muitas outras coisas, bastava que ele tivesse alguém com quem contar. E ela seria esse alguém.

-Sim.

-"Sim" o quê?

-Eu te quero, _sim._

-Não, Ginevra. Você não pode. Não pode querer sofrer enquanto ainda pode ser feliz nessa vida. Não pode ficar comigo. Eu nunca serei o homem certo.

-Não gosto do que é certo desde o momento que te procurei há quase dois anos. Não gosto da felicidade desde que passei a compartilhar a sua solidão. E sempre gostei do errado, o certo é fácil demais, o errado não. Então não me venha dizer o que é certo para mim, quando eu já fui pior do que uma prostituta entregando-me a você. Prostitutas ao menos recebem pelo sexo. Você nunca me deu nada.

Aquelas palavras ecoaram como um forte tapa em sua face. Draco sabia o que tinha que falar, mas as palavras se perdiam no caminho para a boca.

-E sinceramente – ela continuou -, eu não sou a pessoa mais certa do planeta, e nunca serei. Não existe o certo ou errado para ninguém, isso é só uma convenção. É muito relativo o que é certo e o que é errado. E para mim, a relatividade está em que para você é errado e para mim é certo ficar com você. E veja você: para mim o errado é certo.

Ele a olhou como se ela não fizesse sentido algum.

-Mas eu não quero – ele disse falsamente confiante.

-Não se faça de idiota. Eu leio na merda dos seus olhos que está dizendo a mentira mais deslavada de sua vida. Não seja absurdo.

-Você é absurda. Se xingou, disse que não tem discernimento algum entre coisas básicas da vida e quer ficar comigo; quem seria absurdo aqui é você.

-Cale a sua boca, você nunca sabe o que diz. E também não sabe como agir diante de situações.

-Tão bem eu sei agir, que estou tentando a todo custo fazer com que me tire de sua vida. Case-se, tenha filhos, envelheça e morra ao lado de alguém que seja certo, e não errado como sou e sempre fui.

-Você não sabe _agir_.

Ela disse isso e caminhou quatro passos em direção a ele parando face a face com ele. Num sussurro ela disse o que queria dizer a ele quatro meses antes.

---

_Eles estavam enroscados um ao corpo do outro, deitados e cobertos pelo lençol de linho verde. Ela o abraçava, mas ele tinha certa distância mesmo tão perto dela._

_-Está pensando em que? – Draco perguntou curioso. Talvez o sexo dela o deixasse assim._

_-No futuro – ela sorriu e o olhou. Os cabelos ruivos emoldurando seu rosto e caindo pelos ombros. Desde que passara a assisti-lo não cortou os cabelos por um simples comentário que ele fizera a cerca do seu gosto por cabelos longos._

_-E o que tanto a intriga? O futuro está bem definido, ao menos para mim. E para você?_

_-Só falta uma coisa para eu possa defini-lo tão bem._

_-O que seria?_

_Ela abaixou os olhos e observou o lençol pensativa. Ela o queria, não somente por noites quebradas, mas por toda a vida. Queria se casar com ele, ter filhos, netos e depois envelhecer e morrer ao lado dele. Mas ela sabia que ele nunca ia querer algo assim. Seria melhor tê-lo dessa forma a não tê-lo._

_-Nada. Bobeira minha._

_Ele riu o seu riso aristocrático._

_-Você não existe, Ginevra. Vá dormir. Descanse essa cabecinha e depois continuamos._

_Ela assim fez, e seu sonho envolvia um vestido de noiva, uma criança e Draco partindo para longe dela._

_---_

-E para sua informação: eu quero me casar, ter filhos, envelhecer e morrer _ao seu lado_ e de mais ninguém.

E ela o beijou. Um beijo simplório demais para toda a tensão que ali circulava. Sua mão direita envolveu a nuca dele e a esquerda acariciou o rosto dele. Ela jamais conseguiria viver sem aquela textura, sem aquele sabor e cheiro tão singulares dele.

Draco enfim correspondeu, abraçando-a pela cintura e fazendo seus corpos se unirem mais e o beijo se tornar mais cálido. Sua mão desceu pela cintura dela, chegando à nádega e apalpando-a fortemente.

Ele girou seus corpos e a encostou à porta, pressionando seu corpo ao dela. O beijo era saudoso e trazia lembranças de meses atrás. Mas era mais liberto, agora ela sabia o que ele sentia. As mãos dele, hábeis e conhecedoras do corpo dela, foram parar dentro da blusa dela e acariciaram as laterais do corpo esguio de mulher fazendo com que ela sentisse arrepios. Ela arranhou os ombros dele de forma cruel por cima da blusa, quase como se quisesse cravar as unhas na pele dele.

-Esta blusa é muito cara – ele falou beijando o pescoço ombro dela.

-Dane-se.

Ela beijava o lóbulo da orelha dele. Beijava, sugava, mordia todo pedaço de pele dele. Suas mãos abriram os botões da camisa dele e seguiram para a complicada tarefa de abrir o cinto e o zíper da calça. Ele já estava retirando a dela. Ele a pegou no colo após ela tirar-lhe a calça e a sentou em cima de um móvel velho que tinha ao lado da porta. Um vaso fora derrubado e espatifado ao chão.

Draco afastou a renda que ela vestia e tocou o sexo dela com as mãos frias. Ela entrecortou a respiração ao senti-lo ali. Não era como se eles tivessem feito sexo dois dias antes, mas como se eles nunca tivessem feito. E de certa forma era assim. Embora ele soubesse todos os pontos dela, e usasse isso para tirar-lhe gemidos.

-Oh, Draco... – ela gemeu, começando a ficar sem forças para retribuir.

Ele movia os dedos dentro dela e isso a estava levando a altitudes enormes. O polegar estimulava seu clitóris e era como se ele quisesse apressar as coisas, pois logo ela pode sentir que seus músculos começavam a apertar os dedos dele que estavam dentro de si.

Os primeiros espasmos do orgasmo começaram a aflorar no corpo dela e ela agarrou-se a ele segurando-se aos ombros dele e cravando suas unhas ali, para evitar os gritos que os vizinhos facilmente ouviriam.

-Geme pra mim – ele ordenou a ela.

Ela não se prendeu mais e gemidos juntamente com palavras sem sentido algum saíram de sua boca. Entre tantas palavras nenhuma se repetia tanto quanto "Draco". E o orgasmo veio como uma onda: leve no início e arrebatadora no final. Seu corpo tremeu por completo e ele vendo isso não retirou seus dedos dali, ainda mexendo-os até que ela se desfalecesse sobre ele. E foi isso que aconteceu.

Ele a pegou no colo e caminhou em direção ao quarto dela.

---

_O primeiro orgasmo que ela deu a ele foi de forma inesperada. _

_Eles estavam bem na produção semanal da poção, e agora estudavam um método de tornar tal produção diária, assim a família dela – já fora de coma – recuperar-se-ia mais rapidamente._

_Eles haviam saído do laboratório para jantar à mesa e no meio de vinhos e whiskys eles acabaram na cama._

_Ginevra havia lhe satisfeito como há muito nenhuma mulher conseguia. Eles transaram por toda a noite, na sala, na cozinha, no banheiro e no chão do quarto. Ele talvez soubesse que nunca deveria ter se envolvido com Ginevra, mas depois de provar o quão boa ela pode ser em todos os sentidos, ele simplesmente não teve para onde correr. Ela era a medida perfeita para ele, em absolutamente todos os sentidos._

_-Você é indescritível – ele disse enquanto fumava um cigarro._

_Ginevra olhava pela janela para o céu que começava a amanhecer._

_-Para ser sincera: eu nunca havia feito tudo o que fiz contigo._

_-Então para uma principiante, você foi excelente._

_-Não me elogie, não sei se fiz certo, ainda._

_Draco simplesmente girou os olhos e se abraçou a ela, apenas para sentir o corpo nu dela ao seu igualmente nu._

_-Verá qualquer dia desses como foi o certo._

_E realmente foi._

_---_

Draco a deitou delicadamente na cama e começou a beijar o pescoço e ombros, mas agora ele a beijava de forma carinhosa e suave, como se ela fosse uma virgem divina que merecia um tratamento à altura.

Suas mãos trabalharam delicadamente na retirada das peças de roupa que ainda restavam no corpo delineado dela. E eles nem ao menos perceberam quando ambos estavam completamente nus.

Os beijos pareciam não respeitar o tempo de seus corpos. Eles se beijavam mutuamente, cada um procurando por um lugar ainda não beijado do corpo do outro. E foi nesse ritmo lento que seus corpos se uniram.

Draco a penetrou lentamente. Ginevra arfou como se realmente fosse uma virgem em sua primeira vez. E de certa forma era. Era a primeira vez que eles estavam se amando realmente. No início tudo era meio _experimental_. Estavam experimentando novas sensações, novas posições, novos ares, novos sentimentos. Inúmeras vezes ele entrou e saiu por completo do corpo dela. Mas chegou num momento em que tudo passou a ser necessitado demais para aquele ritmo vagaroso em que eles se encontravam. Um emaranhado de mãos e beijos se seguiu.

-Agora... Draco... Por favor.

Era sempre Ginevra quem pedia pelo contato máximo entre eles. E Draco sempre respeitava o tempo dela. Nunca forçou nada que ela não quisesse e jamais forçaria.

Eles se uniram de forma rápida, intensa e incrivelmente suave. A cadência dos movimentos deles era perfeita. Gotículas de suor se formavam pelo peitoral dele, assim como no colo dela. Os cabelos platinados dele formavam uma pequena cortina em torno do seu rosto. Ela tinha a visão mais perfeita diante de si. Se alguém perguntasse como era o rosto de Deus, ela não hesitaria em responder "O rosto de Draco Malfoy".

As estocadas dele ficaram ainda mais rápidas e fortes. Gemidos roucos saíam da boca dele e se misturavam aos gemidos agudos dela.

-Mais... Ginevra!

E então o orgasmo veio para ela antes. Pela segunda vez.

-Draco! – o nome dele saiu num grito dos lábios dela.

Ele a beijou enquanto começava a sentir o próprio corpo entregando-se a bel-prazer àquela sensação que somente ela lhe proporcionava. Ela o sentiuele libertando-se dentro dela de forma impetuosa. Acabadas as sensações máximas do orgasmo, o corpo dele deitou-se sobre o dela. Seu membro ainda dentro dela, ele poderia ficar colado a ela pela eternidade.

Num esforço além, ele virou-se e a pôs por cima. Ginevra repousou a cabeça no ombro dele e esperou em silêncio que sua respiração voltasse ao normal, assim como ele.

Longos minutos passaram-se em absoluto silêncio, nos quais ele saiu de dentro do templo que era o corpo dela.

-E de agora em diante? – foi tudo que ela perguntou.

-Ginevra eu já lhe disse tudo que eu acho que é melhor para você. Se você quiser, eu lhe dou dinheiro para que vá embora e construa sua vida em outro lugar, talvez nos Estados Unidos ou Grécia, com você disse uma vez que tinha vontade de morar.

-Não! Não! Não depois de tudo isso agora. Você não pode simplesmente me mandar embora – ela o olhou nos olhos. – Draco, por Deus, eu te amo!

-Você não pode!

-E você acha que eu também já não pensei nisso? Mas tente entender de uma vez por todas: aconteceu. Não temos culpa. E se aconteceu é porque somos o certo um para o outro. Não éramos anos atrás, mas agora somos. Eu te conheço como ninguém mais é capaz de conhecer, e você também me conhece, eu posso sentir. Não posso mais ficar longe de você. Eu necessito estar com você, senti-lo dentro de mim, beijá-lo, tocá-lo, vê-lo! Você é uma parte de mim sem a qual não posso viver. Entenda isso, por favor – ela voltou a esconder o rosto no ombro dele.

Draco ficou longos minutos sentindo o aroma da pele dela. Ele a amava mais do que era possível, precisa dela, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde a magoaria muito mais do que agora. E ele não suportaria magoá-la.

Ele sentiu que ela estava chorando. Mais rápido que um cometa, ela saiu de cima dele e foi ficar de pé em frente à janela com vista medíocre; as cortinas não permitiam que ninguém mais a notasse ali. Ginevra estava juntando os cacos em que ela se encontrava e buscando dignidade suficiente para olhá-lo de cabeça erguida e pedir que ele a esquecesse. Era isso que ele queria, pois bem, ele finalmente conseguira.

Draco se levantou e postou-se atrás dela. Afastou os cabelos flamejantes do ombro direito dela e cheirou toda a extensão de pele. Depositou beijos demorados em alguns pontos. Ele jamais conseguiria viver sem tudo aquilo. Ela entrara em sua vida mansamente e agora era a própria vida dele.

Ginevra secou as lágrimas que teimavam em rolar pela face.

-Ginevra... Por favor...

-Pare. Eu já entendi. Não vou me humilhar mais implorando por seu amor.

-Eu...

-Draco, se você quer que as coisas sejam assim, então ela serão.

Ele a silenciou pondo um dedo sobre a boca dela.

-Tem um _porém_ em tudo isso. Eu sempre disse que não era certo, que não podíamos. Mas eu nunca disse que não te queria. Eu sempre te quis, talvez desde o momento que você bateu em minha porta e continuo querendo. Eu só não quero que você sofra ou se arrependa de ter feito a escolha errada, porque eu sou a escolha errada, sempre fui.

-Não é. Não para mim. E isso basta. Basta para nós dois – ela passou por ele e foi sentar-se na cama que exalava cheiro de sexo recente, assim como todo o quarto e o lençol com qual ela cobriu o corpo.

Ele continuou parado à janela, agora ele observava o céu. Havia parado de chover em algum momento desde que ele chegara, e agora as nuvens pareciam estar se reagrupando para recomeçar todo o ritual de chuva.

-Vai chover mais – ele comentou. Ela murmurou algum som em resposta. – Posso passar a noite aqui? Eu não trouxe varinha, e estou sem dinheiro, teria que voltar a pé na chuva...

-Você está pedindo abrigo? – ela indagou incrédula.

-Sim – ele se virou e olhou-a.

A luz fraca que vinha da rua iluminava parcialmente o rosto dela. Ele se aproximou da cama e foi se deitar ao lado dela, cobrindo-se com o mesmo lençol.

---

_-Está louca?! Você não pode sair agora! Está chovendo demais, ficará gripada!_

_-Não importa. Se eu correr, em quarenta minutos chego em casa._

_-Você vai ficar aqui esta noite._

_-Eu acho melhor que não..._

_-Por quê? Pelo que aconteceu semana passada? É por isso?_

_Ela bufou contrariada. Desde que haviam transado ela vinha evitando ficar mais tempo do que o necessário perto dele._

_-Sim. É._

_-Só se repetirá se você quiser... – ele disse com um sorriso maldoso no canto da boca._

_-O problema está justamente ai: não sei por quanto tempo resistirei – ela achou que ser sincera seria o mais lógico._

_-Não resista._

_Draco usou de todo o charme para fazê-la entrar no mesmo clima que ele. E conseguiu. Pela primeira vez eles transaram na cama dele. Uma, duas, três, várias vezes noite adentro. E a chuva nem demorou muito para cessar._

_---_

-Mas eu não quero abrigo somente para esta noite. Quero para todas as outras que vierem – ele falou deslizando o corpo para cima dela enquanto a encaixava debaixo de si. – Você poderia me oferecer tal abrigo?

Ginevra o olhou por longos e angustiantes segundos, até que sua boca se contorceu para responder.

-Sim – foi tudo que ela disse.

Um sorriso se ficou nos lábios finos dele. Ele acariciou o rosto dela e beijou-a brevemente.

-Draco, eu te amo – ela falou deixando escapar um suspiro de alívio.

Finalmente ele entendera e se entregara. Não importava mais nada, o nem mesmo o futuro. O que realmente importava era ser feliz e aproveitar cada segundo ao lado dele, daqui em diante. Eles eram o certo e o errado um do outro, e aprenderiam com seus acertos e erros, pois era assim que as coisas eram.

Draco se aproximou do ouvido dela, afastando algumas mechas do caminho e disse numa voz baixa e rouca.

-Eu sempre te amei, Ginevra. Tenha certeza disso.

Draco realmente sempre a amou de forma ímpar, singular e diferente de todas as formas de amor. Por amá-la queria distancia dela. Mas era algo confuso, pois ao mesmo tempo em que queria distancia dela, ele sempre a quis por perto, para esquentar os lençóis da cama dele, para acariciar a sua pele e para ouvir a respiração. Era amor, um tipo diferente, um amor estranho. Mas era amor.

E o beijo que se seguiu foi mágico. E novamente um emaranhado de mãos e bocas e uma melodia de gemidos e promessas sussurradas tomou conta do quarto, enquanto a chuva voltava a cair fraca em Londres.

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado dessa one-short :) Ficou meio confusa e parece que eu simplesmente sai escrevendo, mas ela foi planejada e demorou meses para ser concluída e ficar do jeito que eu queria ;) Os créditos pela capa vão para o meu amigo Bruno, também; obrigada querido :)  
Reviews !  
beijos..._


End file.
